


Under the Rose

by makki691827



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki691827/pseuds/makki691827
Summary: Scamander家的小弟弟又不见了，Theseus却不以为意。轻微黑化的Theseus，轻微斯德哥尔摩的Newt孕期监禁，无插入pwp一定程度的虐心表现（大概？）一开始是真想单纯开车只走肾不走心的，可是一不注意就写了些多余的东西，总的来说还是双箭头的甜饼吧（大概）





	Under the Rose

Scamander家的小弟弟又不见了。

魔法部为此操碎了心，这位实践型学者是出了名的惹事精，通常总会招惹几只火龙差点儿毁灭城市，特殊情况下还会跟令人闻风丧胆的黑魔王对着干，搞得全世界人心惶惶。他们又一次派出行动队去找Dumbledore问话，教授的回答还是一如既往的不知道不清楚跟我没关系。傲罗们气急败坏，眉间沟壑皱得更深，他们把通缉令贴在魔法世界的大街小巷，嘴里抱怨着这位小omega可真给Scamander家丢脸。

Theseus不以为意，他照常上班下班，处理工作任务得心应手，文件批改审阅也毫无漏洞，甚至对下属的态度越发和蔼可亲。这可不像那位仿佛安装了弟弟警报器的Scamander，同事们在喝下午茶的时候闲谈，他们怀疑Theseus和Newt大吵一架，本来就岌岌可危的兄弟关系彻底破裂。这样的平静外表下掩藏着的是Theseus心底深深的失望和悲伤，他们都知道，Theseus实际上相当爱着自己的弟弟，作为兄长。

Theseus当然知晓部里同事的风言风语，对此他没什么可表态的。或许他们说得对，自己确实跟Newt彻底关系破裂了，作为兄长。

 

他打开家门脱下大衣，它自动飘到门后衣架上挂好。厨房里的玉米浓汤还处在保温状态，那是他上班前就准备好的，Theseus轻轻一挥魔杖，盛着汤的锅将内容物稳稳地倒入碗中，鲜香的食物气味顿时弥漫空间。这大概可以被称为家的味道，Theseus一面想着，一面伸手扯开领带。实际上他跟Newt一样反感这些束缚身体的衣物，纵使是Theseus也会有被西装革履勒得喘不过气的时候，可他必须被包裹在条条框框内，去承受一些细碎又复杂的东西，但Newt不同，Newt可以选择不穿。

Theseus又切好几片面包，将它们和汤碗一起放在托盘上，随即打开一扇不起眼的房门。

 

那扇门通向地下室。Theseus家中确实是有一个地下室，他承认自己是学着弟弟的样子搞了一个出来，Newt用延展咒语让地下室变成了一个生态动物园，就像他那手提箱一样，而Theseus的地下室通常只是个闲置的空间。Theseus认为这种说法存在错误，他更愿意将这里看做一个彻底属于自己的私密的领地，尤其是现在。他迈着轻快的步伐走过狭小的长楼梯，印着Scamander家徽的银质餐具听话地悬在他身后叮咚作响。

 

最终他走到目的地，那房间的布局像极了Theseus的卧室，但远比他卧室原本的样子要宽敞。房间里乱七八糟，地上桌上都堆满了书本和瓶瓶罐罐，没吃几口就剩下的食物被挤到餐盘边上。Theseus挥动魔杖，散落的木质软塞都飞回瓶口，羊皮纸也都一捆捆扎好回到他们该待的书架上，他将食物残渣清理一新，身后盛着简单晚餐的托盘老老实实飘到桌子上。

已经消失了几个月的Newt坐在床沿，两条竹竿一样的长腿晃晃悠悠不安分地荡来荡去。他只穿了件宽大的衬衫，看上去极疲倦地靠在床头，索然无味地让变色墨水失重般飘在空中，嗅嗅伏在他大腿上望着一会儿变成金色一会儿变透明的墨水，上蹿下跳渴望抓到那团神奇的液体。

Theseus走到床边，用魔杖一指，漂浮的墨水便嗖地飞回床头柜的瓶子里，嗅嗅发出失望的叫声。Newt安抚地摸了摸他毛绒绒的肚皮，吃吃地低声笑起来。Theseus喜欢Newt这样笑，像是在哄劝一个闹脾气的孩子，他想，如果可能的话Newt一定会是一个好母亲。

他居高临下望着Newt乱糟糟的头发，伸手抚摸弟弟的头顶。他年轻的弟弟没有理会来人的爱抚，仍在逗弄嗅嗅玩。他的信息素闻上去平缓甜蜜，像是浸泡在花蜜里，他们周身的空气令人快慰又充满安全感，Theseus不断理顺Newt的额发，他庆幸自己得以让所想的可能性变为现实。

Newt半闭着眼睛将嗅嗅抱远了一些，低头才发现自己的扣子扣错行了，不过也没差，现在的自己扣不扣扣子穿不穿衣服都没什么区别。他试图忽略头顶alpha的抚摸，Theseus进入房间后他明显感到自己每一条神经都全然放松下来，但他不想表露出来，更努力地将注意力全都投入嗅嗅身上。小动物被摸得有些烦了，开始小幅度挣扎起来，小爪子在空中抓来抓去。

突然Theseus一把将嗅嗅抓起来，他这个举动稍显粗鲁，嗅嗅被吓了一跳，随即不满地尖叫起来，Theseus挥舞魔杖将他仍回Newt脚边的箱子里，碰地一声，他关上箱子。

Theseus坐到弟弟身边，掰过他的下颌强迫他看着自己，他在暖黄色的灯光里注视着弟弟的眼睛，Newt躲闪着他的目光，蜜色的眼睫颤抖着，像不断扑棱的蝶翼。

“你对他太粗暴了。”他小声嘟囔，“他会不喜欢……这样粗暴的对待，动物们比你想的要敏感许多……”他的声音越来越小，Theseus知道Newt本意也没想细细解释关于动物的习性，他懒懒散散不愿跟哥哥多说话，偏过头去望着属于自己的手提箱发呆。

“我说过很多次了，不要把动物带进卧室里。”Theseus松开弟弟下巴，单手伸到Newt那松松垮垮的衬衫里面，不自觉去抚摸他的下腹。那本该平坦的地方已经形成了一块明显的凸起，在Newt纤细精瘦的躯体上显得十分突兀。Theseus轻缓地抚摸那处肌肤，自己宽大的手掌几乎能把凸起整个覆盖住。他的手来回游移着，用手心感受Newt被撑到有些变形的小巧的肚脐，以及靠近私处有些扎手的耻毛。他始终看着Newt的脸，一边用手为Newt的肚皮传递热源一边专注地凝视弟弟脸上每一颗若隐若现的雀斑。

Newt被摸得舒服，本来就困倦的神经越发迟钝，任由Theseus爱抚自己的肚子。Alpha的温度和气息让他的身体获得极大的抚慰，不仅仅因为他是属于他哥哥的omega，还因为他体内那个承系着使他们关系更加紧密的另一个生命。

“你困了吗？”Theseus伏在他耳边轻声问，他呼气的温度有些像是挑逗。Theseus是在挑逗自己吗？Newt迷迷糊糊地想，他点头回答，“显而易见。”在兄长面前他不需要任何多余的伪装和嘴硬，撒娇这种平时绝对不会发生在Newt身上的状况也变得理所应当。但他仍固执地靠在床柱上，不肯多看Theseus一眼。

Theseus吻上Newt的耳廓，那容易泛红的薄薄的皮肤下包裹着柔韧的软骨，他啃咬着弟弟的耳朵，吮吻他柔软的耳垂，Theseus知道Newt那里总是很敏感，在情事中亲吻他的耳朵会让弟弟变得更加容易达到高潮。但他现在不能同Newt做爱，他一母同胞的弟弟，他散发着甜美馨香的omega，体内孕育着他们共同的血脉。

Newt怀着他的孩子。Theseus将这个事实在心底重复数次，这是何种语言都无法描绘的美妙体验，无论是作为一个男人，作为一个alpha，还是作为一个兄长。他有些强硬地搂过Newt同他接吻，弟弟的唾液或许掺着花蜜，Theseus想，怀孕让他的味道更加柔软。

他们唇齿相接，Newt感到Theseus的舌头缠绕着自己的，用类似于交媾的方式不断戳刺着他口腔内的敏感点，导致他不断流出过多的无法收回的津液。Theseus的手掌还停留在自己凸起的肚子上，隔着一层薄薄的肚皮，皮肤之下是裹挟着信息素流动着的彼此相同的血液，以及omega独有的生殖器官，现在他的体内还有另一个连接他们的纽带，他的孩子，Theseus的孩子，他们的孩子。怀孕的感觉十分奇妙，Newt能清晰地感受到由于受孕自身的变化，他变得越来越渴求Theseus，无论是肢体的抚摸碰撞还是单纯属于Theseus的气息。他被哥哥温柔地摸着肚子，唇舌间的纠缠却越发激烈。Newt脑子晕乎乎，孕期的omega比起平时更加容易被煽动情欲，有时光是在脑海里描绘Theseus的模样他就能靠着妄想达到高潮，变得愈加敏感的身体显然受不住属于自己的alpha的味道，Newt吃力地吞咽着两人混在一起的口水，他觉得自己有些硬了。

他负责任的兄长显然也察觉到这一点，Theseus顺着肚皮往下摸，Newt的阴茎半硬着发抖，前端有些湿漉漉地冒出汁水。他含着弟弟饱满的下唇笑起来，Newt装作什么都没发生一样回吻他，下身却暴露出他真实的感受。Theseus握住那越发滚烫的柱体，从下到上缓缓撸动着。

“嗯——”他听见弟弟从喉咙里冒出一声压抑的呻吟，凸起的小腹也向上挺了一下。Theseus不善修辞，他在心里用濒死的天鹅来比喻深陷欲望的Newt，他在情事里总显得脆弱不堪，可Theseus知道Newt是坚韧又顽固的，纵使无数次将身体交付给情欲的恶魔他的心灵也总是不沾染任何污秽，他的心是自由的。

他松开Newt颤抖的双唇，低头啃咬他的脖颈，手上的动作始终缓慢温柔。“……Newt。”他低声念着弟弟的名字，想了想还是没把他专属的名称叫出口。他的Artemis，舌尖抵着牙齿碰撞三次发出这个更私密的称呼，Theseus无声地将他的月亮神淹没在细碎的亲吻之中。

他有千言万语想要对弟弟讲，可是总是这样，到了嘴边又全都消散如烟。他将恋爱的苦果悉数切碎混杂在亲情之中，包裹在名为合格的兄长的糖衣里，他企图在接吻的时候将这颗苦不堪言的糖送进弟弟口中，他们是兄弟，注定要一起分享任何甜蜜和痛苦。

Newt瘦弱的腰肢有节奏的前后摆动起来，这动作完全是在快感的驱使下无意识的行为，Theseus轻咬着他的喉结，手上不轻不重地揉捏着Newt的龟头，已经完全翘起来的性器不安分地吐着黏糊糊的清液，Theseus感受手里的器官不时跳动一下，他便略微收紧力道，用拇指内侧用力按压这头部的筋络。

Newt显然受不了这样细致的手活，他更习惯于被直接进入，前面被过分悉心照料导致后穴的空虚愈加明显。他克制着声音喘息着，尽力不让Theseus发现自己后面也湿透了这个事实。多数情况下他们之间的性爱都会激烈的，Theseus极少在床上对Newt表现得温柔体贴。平日里他总是那个克制着热情的兄长，跟弟弟保持着恰到好处的距离，给予他最大限度亲人的爱。只有Newt知道Theseus在情事中更像个控制欲极强的暴君，他身为alpha的本能，以及更多Newt难以用语言概括的情感，统统在他们相互占有时暴露无遗。

也许他渴望从自己身上得到更多，Newt承受着锁骨一阵又一阵的麻痒和刺痛胡思乱想，有时候他很难摸清楚Theseus到底想要什么。相比人类他更擅长跟动物相处，动物总是很简单，或许在别人眼里看来那些不通人性的生物难以接近，危险又奇怪，但归根结底他们都以极其简单的方式生存着。讨厌的东西就排斥，喜欢的东西就想要得到，好恶全都体现在表面。但人不一样，Theseus不一样，Theseus是Newt见过的最奇妙又复杂的生物——当然，人类当然也是生物——Newt试着用各种方式摸清楚哥哥的习性，但总是以失败告终。当他过分违抗哥哥时Theseus理所应当会不愉快，可他若是顺从哥哥的一切要求，他又觉得他们之间像是失去了什么，再紧密的结合也无法填补两人之间由于缺失所造成的巨大空洞。

Newt不自觉地抱住Theseus埋在自己颈间的头，Theseus打了发蜡的头发摸起来硬硬的，Newt带着些许故意把哥哥头发抓乱。他的哥哥头发其实很柔软，虽然不像Newt那样总是乱糟糟，但也天生自带些好看的卷曲。他想起他们小时候，自己还是个丝绸睡衣睡在有护栏的摇摇床上的孩子，那时Theseus自然也是个孩子，尚未学会紧绷着嘴角，即使Newt儿时遥远的记忆已经变得模糊，他也记得Theseus小心翼翼抱住自己时控制不住的笑意。

那个时候孩子们拥抱彼此，牙牙学语的他趴在哥哥单薄的肩头，透过哥哥颜色略深的柔软发丝，他能嗅到夹杂着少年汗水的阳光和青草的味道。

那味道他已经很久没有再次闻过了。

 

Theseus隐约察觉到Newt的走神，加快了手上的动作。青年涨得通红的阴茎不断弹跳着，渗出的液体越来越多，他听到Newt陡然拔高的呻吟，带着哭腔的呜咽让Theseus心里无限酸楚的同时，又引出一阵隐秘的甜蜜。他抬起头，Newt眼眶里萦着泪水，晶莹圆润的水滴挂在睫毛上随着身体的摇晃无助颤抖着，仿佛下一秒就能落下来。Theseus注视着Newt失神的眼睛想，若是那滴泪落在Newt脸上，他就会温柔地将其吻去，然后他带着Newt从地下室离开，不管世界对他们抱有什么样的声音他都会做弟弟的守护者，一如过去所有的时光。

最终Newt急促喘息着发泄在哥哥手心里，他睁大眼睛不受控制地向身后柔软的床垫倒去，Theseus及时伸出胳膊将Newt揽入臂膀，Newt头部后仰着，肩颈划出好看的弧度，他的鼻翼两侧湿漉漉闪着光。Theseus知道，那只不过是汗水而已。

他用无声咒对弟弟刚射精的手掌施展了清理一新，干燥又温暖的掌心重新抚上Newt仍在起伏的小腹。他慢慢抽离支撑着Newt的手臂将他仰面放到床上，高潮过后的omega低喘着别过头去，扭着身子将面颊埋进羽毛被里。Theseus默不作声地从Newt肚子上挪开手，他才发现原本松松垮垮套在Newt身上的衬衫扣子早就不知在什么时候崩开了。

要把扣子都找回来。Theseus想着，从床边坐起来。Newt感受到他的离开立刻翻身蜷缩起身体，Theseus想提醒他这样可能会压到肚子里的孩子，但转念一想Newt一定不会听自己的话。Newt从来不听自己的话，Theseus再清楚不过了。

他突然意识到，自己一整天都没有唤他的Artemis的名字，Theseus万分想念那熟悉的音节。他张了张口，觉得整个脸都像是被冻住了，石像一样僵硬，连牵动起面部神经微小的弧度都无比困难。他深深凝视着伏在床上一动不动的弟弟，Newt也许睡着了，他本来看上去就困得模模糊糊。

和弟弟共进晚餐的计划化作泡影，Theseus将魔杖重新握回手中，他发现桌上的玉米浓汤已经完全冷了。


End file.
